Realidade
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem tudo pode ser como parece. Apenas o amor pode ser o que quer que seja. Padackles.


**REALIDADE**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Amar Jared do jeito que eu amo é um perigo. É uma provação.

Estou sempre atento a como ele se sente, se está seguro, se está bem.

Eu sempre irei cuidar dele. Não me importa o quanto isso custe, ele é minha alma gêmea e não há como negar.

Estamos indo entregar um prêmio para Eric Kripke, o Saturn Awards, e Jared parece uma criança de tão feliz. Eu dei o nó na gravata que ele decidiu não usar e arrancou dizendo que estava com calor. Eu sugeri a ele que usasse um blazer então.

Estávamos prontos e arrumados, mas ele parecia inseguro.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei com ar perdido. Olhar para Jared é como olhar para o sol. Os olhos dele, a alma dele. Será que alguém nota o imenso esforço que faço para não gritar ao mundo o quanto eu amo esse sujeito?

"Sim. Apenas estou pensando que são onze anos, Jen. Onze anos... Cara, parece que foi ontem! Eu ainda me sinto do mesmo jeito. Eu ainda... Sinto."

O sorriso aberto dele. As covinhas. Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, eu amo esse homem.

"E nove de casamento." Completei vendo-o se aproximar, me abraçar e me beijar na boca com todo amor do mundo. Nós nos perdemos nos braços um do outro, na boca um do outro. Pode parecer impossível, mas esse amor não passa, não enfraquece, não titubeia, ele apenas existe sendo a maior força que já senti em toda minha alma.

Esse amor que eu sinto por Jared. Esse amor que Jared sente por mim.

"Você ainda lembra de quando enlouquecemos e nos casamos numa cerimônia minúscula para, sei lá, oito pessoas? Foi íntimo, tímido, especial. Seus votos me fizeram chorar tanto que eu parecia ter apanhado!"

Jared abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Como ele pode parecer tão indefeso e ser tão forte?

"Eu repetiria os votos todos os dias, se você quisesse. Eu ainda amo você da mesma maneira. Hum, não, é mais forte agora." Eu respondo com toda a verdade da minha alma.

"Jensen, por favor, se eu chorar meus olhos vão ficar vermelhos, eu vou parecer bêbado e não vou conseguir fazer nada além de soluçar nos seus braços até dormir!"

Ele reclama com ar de garotinho perdido. Eu dou um sorriso e respiro fundo. Preciso dizer alguma coisa.

"Temos trabalho a fazer. Eric conta conosco. Vamos lá?"

"Eu adoro Eric Kripke! Ele e Kim Manners foram nossos padrinhos. Ninguém sabe, mas nós sabemos, é o bastante. Os conselhos deles foram ótimos, eles nos ajudaram e nos incentivaram e Kim... Kim percebeu antes de nós o quanto nos amávamos e não nos julgou! Sabe o quanto é importante que alguém não julgue outro alguém? Todo mundo fala de Deus, e de Bíblia, mas a primeira coisa que fazem é apontar dedos e julgar!"

Jared não parava de falar!

"Está nervoso, meu amor?" Eu perguntei com ar ligeiramente cansado, temos feito muitas coisas juntos e muitas coisas pela carreira. "Por que está tão nervoso? Há algo o incomodando? Posso ajudar?" O bem estar dele me interessa mais que o meu próprio. Não, eu não sou um qualquer submisso, não é isso. Quem ama cuida. Ele cuida de mim, acreditem. Jared é o ser humano mais carinhoso, meigo e amoroso do mundo!

"Temos estado tão mais perto por esses meses, Jensen. Eu me sinto tão mais livre. Eu queria... Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente, mas sei o quanto custaria. Eu sei que ainda não é hora, mas eu queria..."

Ar perdido. Olhar que implora. Esse homem... Eu vou amar esse homem até meu último suspiro!

"Eu sei. Eu vi seu vídeo da nova campanha. Você estava sofrendo, você realmente queria dizer ao mundo quem nós somos um para o outro, não é mesmo?" Eu podia ler Jared só de olhar para ele. "Eu posso entender, não se preocupe. Tem horas que eu gostaria de gritar, talvez fazer um filme inteiro sobre o quanto eu amo você. Apenas que, nós fizemos escolhas. Podem não ser as mais fáceis, mas foram feitas de comum acordo, além de ser o que nós temos. Quer mudar algo? Eu sempre vou apoiar você, por mais difícil que seja." O que estou dizendo?

Que eu arriscaria tudo por ele.

"Espero que ninguém mais tenha percebido... Jensen, eu sei! Nós dois temos nosso mundo particular e nossas personas públicas. Apenas é difícil algumas vezes. Não estou reclamando."

Ver Jared se encolher sempre me faz perder o rumo. Ele é forte, ele não precisa se encolher. "Eu não tenho nenhuma vergonha de nós dois, eu não tenho medo, apenas que..."

"Nunca é o momento, Jensen! É isso que está me magoando! Nunca é o momento certo! É a carreira, são os casamentos, são os filhos. Quando será nosso tempo? Por que eu me sinto péssimo falando sobre isso?"

De repente, meu grande homem se torna um pequeno rapaz assustado. "Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Sinto mesmo." Eu o abraço com carinho e dou-lhe outro beijo. De vez em quando temos essas crises. Nem sempre é simples e bonitinho. Nós discutimos, nós sofremos, nós queríamos muitas coisas.

"Nós fazemos o que devemos fazer. Nós faremos o que pudermos para sermos felizes. Eu larguei tudo em Malibu, eu me mudei para perto de você porque não aguentava a distância. Eu quero nossos filhos juntos. Genevieve e Danneel tem sido grandes companheiras e boas amigas. Aguente, meu bem. Por favor, apenas aguente. Sei que é algo difícil, mas não sei bem como lidaríamos com as consequências de mudarmos algo em nossa vida no momento."

"Genevieve está um tanto cansada disso tudo, Jensen. Ela não diz nada, mas ela está ficando... Exausta! Não sei bem como lidar com os olhares de frustração dela. Eu não gosto de ver alguém que eu prezo sentir dor, ou frustração. Eu nem sei mais o que estou dizendo."

Eu franzo o cenho imediatamente e encaro Jared. "Ela ainda tem mais uns anos de contrato. Danneel também. Você não me disse que ela estava bem mais conformada esses últimos anos, cuidando das crianças? Ela arrumou um amante? Se ela tiver outra pessoa pode ser uma solução ou um problema. Não podemos impedi-las de ter outros homens, apenas que não podem ser indiscretas."

Estou preocupado. Genevieve sempre foi um pouco mais problemática. Ela se apaixonou pelo Jared. Eu entendo, eu também me apaixonei pelo Jared, mas ela quis tirá-lo de mim. Isso nunca irá acontecer. "Quer que eu fale com ela? Eu passei a gostar mais dela com o tempo. Ela é boa com nossos filhos e é bem compreensiva quando quer."

"Eu gosto dela, Jensen!"

A dor nos olhos dele. Sim, ele gosta dela. Eu gosto da Danneel. É assim que tem que ser, afinal. "Está bem. O que quer que eu faça? Não vou me intrometer a menos que você queira. Minha antipatia por Genevieve foi passando com o tempo. Ela não tem culpa se eu sou tão difícil de lidar."

Ele fica me olhando por alguns segundos. "Nada. Apenas fique ao meu lado. Essa sensação vai passar. Acho que estou apenas um tanto ansioso. Eu sei que ela não gostava muito de você. Danneel me chamava de 'o outro' marcando território. Elas são mulheres, são lindas e eu posso compreender."

O sorriso de Jared é tenso. Ele precisa se acalmar.

"Amor, quer uma pausa? Ainda temos tempo para ir. Não precisamos sair agora." Eu fico observando enquanto Jared tira o blazer e estende os braços para mim. "Estou aqui, Jay. O que você quer?"

"Jensen..."

Ele geme. Ele está implorando e eu sei o que fazer.

O sexo é rápido, intenso, prazeroso.

Não somos tão jovens, não somos tão velhos, somos apenas apaixonados e eu gosto de sexo tanto quanto Jared. Nos encontramos na juventude, ele tinha apenas vinte e dois anos afinal! Eu não quero ficar sem ele pelo resto da minha vida.

"Obrigado por isso." Jared fala enquanto seu cabelo bagunçado, os arfares e arranhões em suas costas denunciam que fomos um pouco animados demais.

"Por eu morrer de prazer? De nada!" Dou um sorriso e vou até o banheiro para me livrar da camisinha e fazer um asseio rápido. "Nós temos que ir."

"Tudo bem. Vou tomar uma chuveirada."

"Eu também."

"Apenas não me provoque."

"Eu?" Dou outro sorriso e vamos tomar banho juntos. Rapidamente estamos prontos para o show de nossas vidas públicas. Isso não nos impede, de jeito algum, de termos nossas vidas, juntos.

"Pronto?" Perguntei ajeitando a gravata.

"Sim. Vamos em frente. Always Keep Fighting."

"You are enough." Respondi com ar apaixonado. As campanhas de Jared são algo maravilhoso. Eu tenho tanto orgulho dele!

"You are enough, to me."

Jared responde com um sorriso perfeito.

Outro beijo. É, a vida pode ter seus problemas, mas também tem suas soluções.

* * *

Nota: Escrevi a fanfic por causa do apoio de Eve, CJAckles, Mary Spn, DeeOrhys, Netty e Lua de Ouro. Obrigada. Nicole Padackles também é uma inspiração. Sabem, eu nem acho que sou grande coisa, mas eu tento. Porque eu nunca desisto. AKF girls!


End file.
